My Daughter, Paige
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Alyssa returns to Oregon with her daughter, Paige after leaving for four years. She is now twenty and wants Dylan to be part of Paige's life. What will he do when they show up at the Bates Motel? How will Norma and Norman react to the news? Will Dylan want Paige and Alyssa in his life knowing what he does? [Dylan/OC]
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

Dylan's POV

I wake up around 9:00am, get dressed, and go downstairs. I walk into the kitchen where I find Norma and Norman.

"Good Morning, Dylan. Eggs?"

"No, I'm good. I'm heading out soon" Norma turns at me.

"I told you we need your help today with the motel"

"You know, it's awful still living at house at twenty-five and having a stupid job at a motel"

"You're the one who didn't want to go to college"

"I still should have my own place, not still living in this crap town"

"Dylan..."

"I'm moving out tomorrow. I find my own place a few days ago" suddenly I hear the door bell ring, "I'll get it" I walk down the hall and through the first door. I open the door, and see a teenager girl standing in front of me holding what I'm guessing is a three year old.

"Hi Dylan. It's me. Alyssa." I stare at her.

"Alyssa Creed?"

"You remember me" I come outside as I close the door. I pull her over to the side, and whisper,"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be happy to see me"

"Why are you back with Paige?"

"I want you to get to know her. I want you to be part of her life"

"How am I suppose to explain this to Norma?" he stare at me and whispers.

"You never told her I was pregnant?"

"No, It wasn't her business"

"And Norman? He was my best friend"

"No. I never told either of them"

"Why?"

"Because it was only between you and me. It was our business. What do you think would have happened if I told him I got the girl he was in love with pregnant? He would kill me"

"Dylan.." suddenly the front door opens and Norma comes out.

"Dylan, who's here?" she looks at Alyssa and my daughter, "Alyssa?" she stares at Paige, then looks back at me, "What's going on?"

"Norma, this is Paige. Our daughter"

* * *

**What do you think? Bad? Good? Please review.**

**How will Norma react to Dylan's confession? Will Norman find out as well?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She stares at us.

"Norma?"

"Let's go inside and talk"

"This has nothing to do with you"

"It does, Dylan. I'm your mother"

"I'm not a little kid anymore" Alyssa cuts in.

"Maybe this was a bad idea"

"No" I say quickly, "You can stay. We...we need to talk"

"All of us can talk inside" we look at each other and go inside and into the kitchen. Norman looks up as we walk in.

"Alyssa?"

"Hi Norman"

"What are you doing here? Who's that?" she looks at me.

"Dylan, don't you have something to tell him?" I take a deep breath.

"Norman, Alyssa and I had a thing four years ago. This little girl is my and Alyssa's daughter"

"I...I don't understand" then I blurt out.

"Alyssa and I had sex. She got pregnant" he looks at Alyssa.

"He's joking, right?"

"No, Norman. We kept it a secret. We didn't want you to know"

"Why?"

"Because I knew you were in love with her" I yell at him. Norman looks nervously at Alyssa.

"I knew, Norman"

"Oh" she looks at me.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure" I look at Norma and Norman, then lead Alyssa into the living room and sit on the couch. I look at her and Paige and just say it, "I can't do this. I'm sorry"

"What? I don't understand. What can't you do?"

"I can't be apart of her life"

"Why?" I look at her again.

"I do dangerous stuff in my job and I don't want to put you guys in the cross fire" I sigh. She looks at me.

"Dylan, I can help you..."

"No" I snap at her, "You don't get it"

"Apparently I don't, but I know one thing that might account" I look at her.

"Ya, what?"

"I never liked Norman. I've always had my heart set on you. I'm in love with you" She leans in and kisses me.

* * *

Norman's POV

I walk down the hall to go upstairs to my room when I see Alyssa lean in and kiss Dylan.

* * *

**What do you think? Will this confession change Dylan's mind about being apart of Paige's life? Please review. **


End file.
